


Strip Search

by Mermaid_Failbetter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Come Eating, Edgeplay, Edging, Gay Sex, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, M/M, Metal detectors, Peter is mid forties, Rimming, Smut, Stiles is mid twenties, Strip Search, Table Sex, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/pseuds/Mermaid_Failbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes to the airport with something to hide, he doesn’t make it through the metal detectors and has to have a strip search by Peter who finds a way to make work more enjoyable for himself.</p><p>- OR -</p><p>Stiles and Peter have some Airport fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Search

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> This time around I don't feel so embarrassed posting smut.
> 
> Compared to my first try I thing this is a huge improvement.
> 
> Again enjoy.

I can feel a droplet of sweat run down the middle of my back and it makes me shiver. The muscles of my body clenching tightly.

 I forcefully hold back a moan as the shiver passes through my body.

Maybe this wasn’t such a great idea. I have to catch this plane from New York to California. I can’t afford to miss dad’s birthday, not when I didn’t come down for mine.

I glance up to see three people ahead of me in the line. Three people until it’s my turn to walk through that metal detector.

Now I wouldn’t normally be so worried, but normally I’m not full of metal.

This was a stupid idea, I could get stopped or arrested.

Maybe I should step out of the line and go fix myself before I walk through the detector. Yes, that a good idea. And then I won’t be late and everything will go smoothly.

I look behind me to see a huge line that wraps its way around the corner over 50ft away.

If I get out of this line, then I won’t be getting through this detector in time for me to catch my plane.

Holding back groan of annoyance I stare blankly ahead and try to act like a perfectly innocent and respectable normal person.

The person in front of me has just walked through the detector, the woman behind the screen asks me to step forward and empty my pockets, take of my shoes and belt and place them in the tray along with my carry-on bag.

“Step forward and walk through please” she asks in a light and airy voice.

I lift my leg up and go to step through, when I freeze.

“Is everything okay sir?” she asks.

“Yes” I croak “I’ve just got a bad back and it twinged a little then, that’s all nothing to worry about.”

“Well please be careful” she says, but this time there is a hint of suspicion in her voice.

I take a deep breath and walk through the metal detector.

Nothing happens and then the alarm goes off and a big muscular black man has pulled me to the side and asks me to stand still so he can move a hand scanner over my body.

The lady with the light voice has removed my items and placed them on a table behind one of those walls that are used in businesses to separate rooms into small offices so that the people stuck in those jobs can feel a little important. She walks back to the screen and asks the next person to step forward.

My attention is pulled back the chocolate man in front of me when he tell me his name. “My name is Vernon Boyd, I will be doing a personal scan on you. If you could raise your arms to the side please.”

His voice is soft and quiet and it puts me a little at ease.

He brings the scanner closer to me once my arms are lifted and starts to run it over the top half of my body.

The scanner runs over my chest and beeps. He raises an eyebrow.

“Piercings” I say and lift up one side of my shirt to show him.

He continues with his scanning and no more beeping occurs.

Again I feel a bolt of relief run through my body, that is until he says “Turn around please?”

“But aren’t you done?” I say, trying to act indifferent about whether I care if his is or not.

Obviously my acting skills need work because he clenches his teeth and asks again “Turn around please?”

I begrudgingly turn around and he runs the scanner over my upper half, nothing happens so he moves to my lower half.

As he get closer to my ass I clench my cheeks, as if clenching my butt has the power to stop a metal detector from detecting metal.

It waves over my ass, and the little scanner goes crazy. He does it again and the same thing happens.

He stands up straight and walks slowly around to face me. “Another piercing” he says, but he doesn’t say it like it’s a question, he says it mockingly, like he knows he’s already got me caught in his spider web and all he has to do now is wrap me up in webs, inject me with poison and suck my liquefied organs out of my body.

“Would you believe me if I said yes?” I ask, trying to lighten the mood a little.

He completely ignores me and continues talking as if I never said anything. “You’re going to have to come with me, so we can get you seen for an interview and a strip search with the captain.”

Shit! Of course this type of thing would happen to me.

“Okay” I try to say but my voice cracks. I bite my lip to hold in my whimper.

 

-          Strip Search      -

 

The room I’m sitting in is nothing like I expected. I expected it to look like the interrogation rooms at the station. A table, a chair, a two way mirror.

No. Nope. Nyet. It’s just a plain room with a small table that could double as a desk and two chairs. The layout of it is quite weird, because there is enough room in here to fit 3-4 desks with rolly chairs.

There are no windows, and the only light source are those painful ones you see in hospitals. A bright white.

I’d been waiting here for at least 20 minutes. I’m so going to miss my plane.

I had just started tapping out the intro to ‘Bon Jovi – Livin’ on a prayer’ when the only door to the room swung open and standing in its doorway was a white male, probably mid 40’s, his hair was perfectly combed back a he was wearing a customs officer uniform (Which was basically just a black Henley, black trousers and a jacket that had ‘Customs officer’ printed on the back in yellow).

He cleared his throat and I realised he had asked me a question “I… I’m sorry, can you say that again please?”

His ice blue eyes gazed at me and I felt like he knew every little secret I had ever kept.

I pulled my eyes away from his, and saw him smirk. “I said,” he said in a bemused voice “You sure have gotten yourself into a predicament.”

“Look Mr… Sir. I haven’t done anything wrong. I have to get to California or I’m going to miss my plane. It’s my dad’s birthday and I promised I’d be there.” I said pleading with my eyes, seeing if I could channel my inner Scott.

“Don’t worry about your plane,” he said smugly “the time has been changed. It will be 2-3 hours late.”

“Oh” I said disgruntled, my only excuse for not having to spend so much time here was now thrown out the window.

“What I would like to know Mr Stilinski, is what you have shoved up your ass?”

“What?” I asked flabbergasted. “I don’t-.”

“Please don’t attempt to lie Mr Stilinski. The scanner showed that in the region of your ass there is a large quantity of a metallic material. So I’m going to ask again, what is shoved up your ass?”

“Nothing.” I said quickly, and when I saw the look on his face I amended by saying “Well nothing dangerous.” I could feel a blush crawl its way up my neck, and grace my cheeks with it unwanted presence.

The look on the man’s face was curious, and his eyes looked a little darker, like he could guess what I was going to say “How so? What is it if it is not dangerous?”

“Is it really that important sir?”

“It’s Captain Peter Hale. But just Peter will be fine” he interrupts me.

“Well, is it really so important that you need to know Si-Peter?” I asked awkwardly.

A grin broke out on his face after I had finished talking “I’m afraid so Mr Stilinski. We can’t just take the word of what someone says at face value. You’re going to have to say what it is.”

Face turning an even deeper shade of red I muttered “A butt plug.”

“Excuse me?” he said. Acting as if he didn’t hear when I could clearing see him trying to contain his laughter.

“You heard what I said!” I said snippily.

“I’m afraid I didn’t.” he replied.

Sighing heavily, I sat up straight and said clearly this time “A butt plug. That’s what’s up there.”

The playful grin that Peter had on his face went from sarcastic dick to predatory hunter. And it chilled me and heated me up at the same time.

“I’m sorry,” He said not sounding sorry at all “But like I said ‘We can’t take what people say at face value’. I’m still going to have to do the strip search.”

“What?” I asked astonished. “But I told you what it was. If you were going to do the strip search anyway why did you go through all of this?”

“To see if you are telling the truth. Plus it was fun.” He said with a dark smirk. “Now strip.”

He leaned back in his chair and looked at me expectantly. Not talking. Or moving. Or blinking (how does he do that?).

Slowly I got up from my chair. And walked away from the table.

I reached for my jeans button when Peter said “Shirt first.”

“But the scanner didn’t-”

“Just because the scanner says that one area is safe, doesn’t actually mean it’s safe. You could have plastic bags of cocaine tapped to your chest. Now would a metal detector pick up plastic?”

“No.”

“So shirt first.”

I moved my hands away from my jeans and grabbed the hem of my shirt. I pulled the Iron Man shirt off, and tried not to feel awkward as Peters eyes roamed over my body.

He tapped his fingers on the table and all I could think was how pretty his hands were and how I wanted them to touch my body.

Peter sighed and heaved himself up from the table to stroll over to me.

Once he was in front of me he stopped and reached a hand out to touch my neck, his other soon followed and smoothed their way down my shoulders and arms, then back up.

He reached his hand in between my arms and ran them over my back, pulling me in closer to him so he could reach the middle of my back.

My heart rate had started to speed up and I could feel myself start to chub up in my pants.

He walked behind me and did the same thing. His hands ran down my sides, up my stomach, and to my shoulders. He purposely missed my chest. And I could feel a quiet whine escape me.

He chuckled and his hands ran down my chest, then came back up and flicked my pierced nipples.

“What type of metal are these?”

“Titanium” I said trying to keep my breathing under control.

“I’m going to have to check.”

He walked around to my font again and flicked my left nipple. I stifled a moan by biting my tongue.

Peter grinned at me and then flicked the other. He leaned in close and breathed on one. And not the type of breath that is cold, but the breath you used to breathe on a window so you could write in the condensation.

The moisture in his breath clung to my skin and cooled instantly, he then blew on the same nipple chilling it and making it go fully erect.

He laughed and looked at my face.

He keep eye contact with me as he leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth. He suckled on it, and twisted the other.

My face contorted in pleasure, and my muscles clenched. The butt plug in me made itself well known by pressing into all the right places.

This time nothing I could do could hold back my moan.

He pulled off with a pop and moved back. “Yeah definitely tastes like titanium.”

I didn’t have it in me to respond by saying you can’t taste titanium.

“Move towards the wall please” he asked in his deep voice. “Hands against it, feet apart. Good.”

He moved towards my new position and ran his hands up one calf, to my thigh and down again. He stopped before he got to my ass. He did the same thing on the other leg, then he moved his hands so he had one hand on the inner side of both of my legs. He ran them up but didn’t stop before my ass this time.

He ran his hands up my clothed crack and applied pressure, pushing the plug deeper in me.

I moaned loudly and hung my head forward in between my arms. By now my chub was a full grown tree just waiting to shed its leaves for winter.

He rested his hands on the band of my jeans and skimmed the edge all the way along. As he got to the front of jeans, his hands delved down and groped and massaged my dick through my jeans.

I moaned and tried to grind my hips into his hand, but one of his hands grabbed my hips to keep them still while he applied the barley there pressure that was driving me crazy.

I bit my lip to hold in some of my moans just in case someone was outside of the door. The door which anyone could walk through and see us mid act.

“The door.” I tried to say but it came out more “T-moan-e moan-or”

“What was that?” he whispered in my ear, making shivers run down my spine.

 I still could speak without moaning so I just thrust my head in the direction of the door.

He got the gist and walked away from me.

My body felt suddenly cold. And I shivered again, this time from the cold and not Peter’s deep voice in my ear.

A hand touched my back and I jumped. Peter smirked “Drop you pants and boxers and move over to the table.” he commanded.

I did what he asked, albeit still a little timidly, then walked over to the table. I held onto the side and started to crouch with my legs spread.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked.

“This is how you do a search for contents hidden in a person’s body. I just cough right?”

He smirked again. “I do it a little differently.”  There was a glint in his eyes “Bend over the table.”

A little startled by his request I stood up and slight leant over the table. All of a sudden Peter was hot at my back and was bending forwards.

My body bent when his did, until my chest was pushed flat against the table top.

My dick was under the table and from the position no matter what I did I wouldn’t be able to reach it to relieve myself of this frustration.

For a second I wondered if he chose this position for exactly that reason.

Peter was hard against my ass. And each time he ground forward into me I could feel my gut clench, which lead to my anal canal tightening around the plug, which lead to more embarrassingly loud moaning.

I mean for crying out loud, he wasn’t even touching me yet.

He pulled back, and that same cold feeling brushed against my skin.

Then I felt his hands pull apart my ass cheeks and I heard him breathe in sharply.

“So it looks like you were telling the truth. But there is no telling what could also be in locked up inside your ass.”

“Is there Mr Stilinski?” he asked me.

“No” I gasped shaking my head as he pushed the plug deeper.

“So that means I’m going to have to pull it out.”

I nodded.

He let go of one of my cheeks and grabbed the edges of the plug. He pulled then let go and my ass sucked it back in.

“Wow” he sighed in astonishment.

He did it again. “Look at your hole just swallow it back up. It’s so greedy.”

He grabbed onto the edges and started to fuck me with it. The heavy metal was a welcome feeling being pushed in and out of me.

On one push the plug brushed against my prostate and I yelled out. Peter huffed a laugh and started to repeatedly rub it against my sweet spot.

Sparks of pleasure ran down my legs, up into my chest, down to my finger tips and back up until it travelled to my gut and clenched all my inner walls. A sheen of sweat started to form and my breathing became more laboured. My legs started to shake and a warm sensation erupted from my belly, travelling to my di-.

And then it was all gone. Peter had pulled the plug out and was no longer touching me.

I whined and started to lift up off the table so I could touch myself. Hands on my back stopped me from moving.

“Stay there.”

“But-” I couldn’t say anything because Peter had reached between my legs and flicked the tip of my dick.

Just as the almost painful sensations started to fade and my body started to relax he would flick my tip again and keep me on the edge.

I whimpered and whined. I couldn’t stay still, as I spiralled my hips in the hope that I would find some friction to help tip me over the edge, but it never happened.

Peter just whispered sweet nothings in my ear “Shh, you’re doing so well. Just a little longer. You can do it.”

He finally stopped the flicking and let me rest until my body relaxed and my potential orgasm disappeared.

He crouched down behind me and said “you have the prettiest hole I have ever seen” he blew on it “Look at it clasping on the air. It wants something to fill it up.” I heard a snap “I think it’s time I checked to see what else is in there” then a cold finger entered me.

 I gasped at the coldness of the lube as it reacted to the heat of my skin.

Peter’s fingers were long and they reached deep into me, he felt around, pulled his finger out and plunged it back in.

I groaned and tried to muffle myself on the table.

“Seem like there’s nothing in there. But that doesn’t mean there wasn’t. Maybe I should have a taste.”

I felt his chest against the back of my leg and then his hot breath on my hole. He stayed there for a couple of seconds and the tension was killing me. Then he pushed his tongue into me and groaned.

“You taste amazing” he said pulling his head back. Then he delved forward and started lapping at my hole like it was the best ice cream in the world. His tongue rimmed me. Poking inside for a taste every now and then, and when that happened he would groan, and tilt his head back like he was savouring the taste.

He mouthed and the skin around my hole and slapped my ass when he nibbled on my rim. I whimpered as the sensations overflowed.

By now his tongue was deep in me and the noise that it made were obscene and embarrassed me. It was warm and wet and sloppy.

Then he shoved two fingers by the side of his tongue and started to fuck me with those.

“Argh, please.” I moaned.

“Please what?” he asked faux innocently.

“Please, please let me come.” I begged not caring how I sounded.

He laughed “If you want to come then you have to do it yourself.” I started to get up so I could reach for my dick. When he grabbed my arm and pinned it to the small of my back. “Untouched.” He whispered mouthing his way back to my hole.

I whimpered imagining it.

He pushed another finger in and twisted them. He bent them up and started feeling around. When I tensed he started pushing his fingers against my prostate.

His tongue, fingers and light stubble all added together started the beginning of my orgasm.

It was a slow burn as by body started to tighten around his fingers. He picked up his pace and started lapping at my rim harder. But when he dragged his hand down my spine and huffed “Come for me, I want to feel you clench around my fingers” I lost it.

My orgasm was ripped from me, and I yelled out as shivers ran through my body.

Peter moved away from me and I barley heard him removing his clothes. My mind was too focused on the twitching my body was doing.

Peter pulled me up and rolled me over until my back was now flat against the table top instead of my chest.

“Are you ready pretty boy?”

“Urgh” I replied.

I felt the tip of peters cock against my hole and glanced down to have a closer look. The thing was huge maybe 8” long and 3 in width. A big purple vein ran up the side, the head was an angry red, and precum was dropping from the end.

I had only been looking at it for maybe half a second, before Peter slid smoothly into me and bottomed out.

I shouted out in surprise and started to babble nonsense as I experienced the size and weight of Peter. I had a second to adjust before Peter pulled out and pushed back in sharply, knocking the air out of my lungs.

His thrusts were strong and powerful, never a falter in his rhythm.

“Argh” he called out. “You’re so tight around me. I pull out and you just suck me back in.”

He picked up the pace a little “I won’t last, I’ve been holding this in since I walked in the room.”

“Hmm” I mumbled “Harder” I managed to get out semi coherently.

Peter picked up the pace and started thrusting with more force.

His rhythm broke when he pushed my thighs towards my chest and pick up the pace again.

The change of angle did wonders, and he was now pummelling directly into my prostate.

“Argh” I yelled. “I’m going to come” I said.

Peter grabbed onto the base of my dick and squeezes tightly, starving off my orgasm.

“No, no, no, no. Please Peter.” I glanced up into his eyes my brandy brown to his ice blue and tried not to scrunch up my face from the torture pleasure. Then in a soft voice I said “Let me come. Please Captain.”

His hips stuttered and he closed his eyes and came. Hip still thrusting wildly he let go of my dick and said “Come for me Genim” hearing my name on his lips was a shock and another orgasm was forced out of me.

I screamed as I came all over my chest.

My breathing was laboured when I was pulled off the table. And pushed to my knees. I didn’t need any more persuading. I took Peter’s cock into my mouth and suckled on the end milking him dry. My hand went up and I fondled his balls.

Peter started to hiss between breaths but I made sure I had cleaned everything up before I pulled off with a pop in a silly imitation of what he did to my nipples earlier.

I grinned and looked up to see Peter smiling fondly at me, which I’ve got to admit freaked me out a little but it was nice.

He pulled me up and licked all the come off my chest, he then bent me over and pushed his come back inside me with the plug.

He wiggled it once and then passed me my boxers. We got dressed quietly. He went to the other side of the room and picked up some paper sheets I didn’t notice him bring in and signed them.

He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to neaten it.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye as he walked over to me. “Put your number in it.” He said handing me his phone.

“What?”

“Put it in the phone” he demanded.

I pulled it out of his hand and added my number under the name Genim, then handed it back to him.

“I’ll text you sometime” he said.

I tried not to act to excited at I said “Cool.” I failed.

He laughed “Go, you can pick up your belongings at the end of the hall and you don’t have to go through anymore metal detectors.”

I laughed along this time.

I just as I was about to walk out the door he called me “I hope you’re not in too much pain tomorrow.”

“Don’t worry,” I said sarcastically “I’m pretty sure I won’t be experiencing _any_ pain.”

I smirked and walked out the door. The whole thing would have been a lot more convincing if I didn’t limp out of the room.

 

-          Strip Search     -

 

I’m sitting on the plane, waiting for everyone to get on when my phone chimes.

I pick it up and glance at the screen to see I’ve got a message.

_‘When you take that plug out you better scoop every last drop of me out of you and lick it from your fingers. Don’t be wasting my precious seeds.’_

I laughed and replied with _‘Yes Captain.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it?
> 
> I know I say this all the time, but this story just popped into my head while I was having a bath (Not the bath part); and i loved the idea so I got up a word document and wrote the summary so I would forget the fic. 
> 
> I was so excited to write this (And another fic idea I have) but I couldn't find the energy. 
> 
> Then today I thought why the hell not.
> 
> And TADA, this is my brain fart baby.
> 
> I have only been abroad twice and I was very young so I don't know much about airports. if something is wrong let me know and I'll try to fix it. The same goes for any missing tags. 
> 
> I don't know when I'll write next so I'm not sure when I'll have something up next.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this
> 
> If you did enjoy it then leave a comment. I love kudos, but if kudos are Morrison brand ice cream then comments are Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream.
> 
> Kudos, comment, bookmark. Yada, yada, yada.
> 
> -Mermaid


End file.
